


ill-advised (good times, bad decisions)

by renehasalotoffeelings



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Clubbing, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, NO not!sasha in this fic - i just like a sprinkling of angst, Oops, Smut, fun times..........., if u see this i was never here, sorry my timsasha fics always have that bittersweet-ness, we love a title with a bastille lyric in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renehasalotoffeelings/pseuds/renehasalotoffeelings
Summary: "And then it’s everything shifting from haze into sharp clarity as Tim leans down to press his lips to Sasha’s. Suddenly her mind’s going a million miles a second, trying to tell herselfThis is a bad idea, even as she leans into it."The infamous ill-advised hookup
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker, side Jonathon "Jon" Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	ill-advised (good times, bad decisions)

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to orphan this but im too possessive over my works so if u actually know me please dont read this  
> dont look at me i am not here

It's a quarter past one, and Sasha has just bought the next round. Somehow, she and Tim managed to drag Martin and Jon out to celebrate.. something or other. Sasha can't remember any more.  
"God, what is in these?" Jon asks, immediately after shotting his.  
"Vodka." Tim says, and Jon makes a face.  
"What?" Sasha elbows him, "Afraid to become fun for once?"  
"I'm loads of fun, all the time." Jon deadpans.  
"Could we please get another round?" Tim shouts to the bartender, who smiles and obliges. He turns back to poke Jon in the shoulder. "I think he's just worried to get a little… _rambunctious_."  
At this, Martin can't help but laugh, even if it's at Jon's expense. Tim claps him on the shoulder, like a proud dad. Jon grumbles.  
And then he starts to infodump about the effects of vodka, and Martin's all heart eyes again, and Sasha's making faces at Tim. He laughs, hands her the next shot, and they knock them back in unison. Martin's listening intently to whatever Jon's on about now, so they decide to slip away onto the dance floor. Jon doesn’t seem to notice them leave, but Martin catches Sasha’s eye and smiles, before turning back to stare at Jon far too lovingly. For a moment, as the last song fades, Tim stands awkwardly in front of Sasha, but then the first beats of _Telephone_ kick in and they’re dancing wildly. It’s flashing lights and screaming “ _I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor_.” It’s Tim gripping Sasha by the waist, Saha looping her arms around Tim’s neck, them dancing to the beat of the music. It’s Sasha requesting _Mr Brightside_ , and Tim backing her up when the DJ refuses to play it. It’s drinks, vodka sodas and shots at the bar and stealing sips from Martin’s untouched cocktail while he’s not looking (It doesn’t take long to finish it - he’s basically only watching Jon, who’s still talking). And then it’s back on the floor, grinding to whatever popular song is currently playing and laughing in each other’s arms.  
And then.  
And then it’s everything shifting from haze into sharp clarity as Tim leans down to press his lips to Sasha’s. Suddenly her mind’s going a million miles a second, trying to tell herself _This is a bad idea_ , even as she leans into it. She grips his bicep and _god, who gave him the right_. It’s all she can do to not moan just at that. Tim’s not pulling away, and she’s not either, and she’s never going to at this point, pressing into him in search of more contact.  
“Um. Excuse me.” Martin’s voice breaks them apart. Sasha’s too dizzy to feel embarrassed, but she’s definitely blushing and very visibly dazed. “Jon was just going to take me home - _uh - I mean_ \- back to my place, and well, he was supposed to be dropping us all off so…”  
“So…?” Tim prompts. God, how had Sasha never realised how sexy his voice is until precisely this moment?  
“So, are you coming.” Jon deadpans, less of a question and more of a threat. He glowers at them as he clutches his car keys tight in his hand.  
“Right, well… Sasha?” Tim turns to look at her, and in the dodgy lights of the bar, he’s never looked more beautiful. She nods, and as Jon and Martin start to head out the door, she leans up and whispers, “ _Come back to mine?_ ” Tim looks visibly excited, so she takes his hand and pulls him outside. They find Martin and Jon leaned up against Jon’s car, some horribly nondescript thing, and Jon’s already impatiently lighting a cigarette. Martin looks mildly grossed out.  
“Don’t worry, Martin, he quit ages back. He’s just in a skulking mood. He’ll probably whip out the old heavy metal in the car.” Sasha tries to comfort him, but the heavy metal thing probably didn’t help. She pats his shoulder as Jon walks briskly to the driver’s side.  
“In.” Jon says, taking a couple puffs from the cigarette before stamping it out and getting in himself. Sasha, Tim and Martin all scramble to get into the small backseat, no one wanting to have to sit in the front.  
“Passenger seat, Martin.” Jon sighs, looking at Sasha and Tim in the rearview. “I expect the two _lovebirds_ won’t want an intrusion.”  
“Ah - about that. Can you just drop me off with Sash, thanks?” Tim asks, and Jon grumbles in response as he waits for Martin to buckle himself in.  
The drive is awkward, and Jon puts on loud metal music to drown out the silence that’s putting him in an even worse mood. Sasha leans on Tim, but Jon’s driving is so wild and erratic that she has to physically hold onto him to avoid being thrown across the car as he rounds a corner. Not that she minds. Tim seems oddly calm. About the driving. About the music. About coming home with Sasha. His face is serene, somehow. It calms her, too.  
Ten minutes later, they arrive at Sasha’s place, and they're climbing hurriedly out of Jon's shitbox of a car and in the front door without sparing a glance back as Jon pulls out from the curb.  
As soon as they're inside, they're all over each other, hands in each other's hair as they kiss, and hands creeping up inside each other's shirts, and hands pulling said shirts off completely in hurried movements as they stumble from the doorway to Sasha’s couch. Sasha lands on top of Tim as they fall onto it, and she breaks the kiss for a moment to look at Tim in the darkness. Light streams in from the street through her open curtains, but even in the dim she can still see his eyes sparkling, and full of want. Sasha leans back in and kisses Tim slow as she straddles his lap, deepening it as she feels him getting hard underneath her. She grinds her hips down, and Tim moans into her mouth. He grips her hips tighter as she does it again, and again, until she can feel him fully hard against her, and she grazes her mouth down his neck, sucking a hickey above his left collarbone. She slides off his lap, and is undoing his belt before she can think too much about it. Tim's fingers are already laced through her hair as she unzips his jeans and reaches in, palming his dick through his boxers until he's a whining mess.  
" _God_ , Sasha." He says, strained, as she pulls his pants and boxers down his thighs. Sasha can barely believe that this is happening. She's not even that drunk anymore, and yet here she is, on her knees and about to suck Tim's dick. She catches his eye before she takes him into her mouth, and he shudders and groans slightly, as she slowly starts to suck him off. Sasha looks up to see Tim breathing shallowly, head propped back on the couch, eyes fluttered shut. She comes back up to his tip and tongues his slit and then pulls off with a pop, much to his dismay, and asks him, "Do you have a condom?"  
Of course, he does, ever the flirt - there's two in his wallet. Sasha does have some, but they're in her room buried in her dresser, and it's not worth the effort right now. She just wants Tim inside her. He fumbles to roll it on, his hands shaking with anticipation.  
"Sasha, are - are you sure?" Tim's voice is one step away from a whine, as Sasha peels off her skirt and straddles him on the couch.  
"Very much so." She replies, leaning in to kiss his neck again. His hands land on her hips, gripping tightly as she reaches down to awkwardly yank her panties off. Sasha's whole body shudders in anticipation. Slowly, slowly, she sinks down onto Tim's cock. It's thick, and the stretch makes Sasha moan as she bottoms out. Her hands are on his shoulders, and she holds him so tight that she leaves nail marks.  
"Oh God," Tim moans, leaning forward to kiss Sasha, cupping her face in his hand as she fucks him. She whines into his mouth and bounces harder on his dick, lifting and dropping her hips. Sasha groans as he thrusts up into her, craving more friction, and disconnects from his mouth to bury her head in the crook of his neck as she finds the best angle. He hits her g-spot in the most perfect way when she moves just so, so she keeps doing that, her thighs screaming at her to stop but her pleasured out brain screaming for more.  
Tim's hand travels downwards, stroking Sasha’s body before he reaches her clit, and this is officially the best sex Sasha has ever had. Her back arches and she sighs as Tim circles her clit with his finger, and it's all she can do not to cum right there. She can feel herself clenching around Tim's cock, and he groans low as his hips jerk upwards, and he continues to stroke her clit in rhythm with their motions.  
It's getting messy, and when Sasha kisses Tim again their teeth clash. She doesn't care, only pulls back slightly to bite his lip and slip her tongue into his mouth. Their movements are getting jerky, and when Tim whispers " _I'm gonna come_ ," into her ear, all low and husky, Sasha is right there. Her hips stutter as her orgasm hits, and in the next moment she feels Tim come inside her. She keeps moving long after her orgasm has passed, milking Tim for all he's worth until they both can't take it anymore. She slumps on his lap, panting heavily, and kisses him again. Tim rolls them over, pulling out as they lay down on the sofa, catching their breath in the darkened room. Sasha regrets not turning the light on as they stumbled in, because as much as she's going to regret this in the morning, the dim light coming from the world outside isn't enough to see Tim by, and right now all she really wants is to stare at his beautiful face until she's sick of it.  
Eventually, Tim gets up and pulls Sasha up even though her legs are jelly, and carries her to her room. He tucks her in, and ducks out of the room again. For a second, Sasha wonders where he's gone, until she hears the kettle click on. Of course he's the most considerate, gentlemanly person she's ever taken home. When he comes back in with a cup of tea (two sugars and a dash of milk, just how Sasha likes it) he sets it on her bedside table and drops a kiss onto her forehead.  
"Is it alright if I stay, or…." He whispers, stroking her hair off her forehead. He almost seems nervous.  
"Don't be silly, of course you can stay." Sasha laughs lightly, and sits up against her pillows to drink her tea. She sips it, and it's so perfect she almost moans. Tim crawls into the other side of the bed, and Sasha throws an arm around him and brings his head to rest on her shoulder, stroking his hair. She whispers, "That was amazing, Tim."  
He hums, and Sasha can tell he's blushing. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her neck, and dozes off while she finishes the tea. 

The next morning, Sasha wakes to an empty bed, and is almost disappointed until she smells the bacon cooking. Then the fear sets in, and _Oh God, what have I done_ is all that's running through Sasha's mind, even as she wanders into the kitchen and jokes with Tim and eats the food he made for her. As soon as Tim leaves, Sasha jumps into the shower, all at once not wanting to forget the previous night and wishing she had, or that it had never even happened. God, everything is definitely royally screwed, and Sasha is already unsure of how she's going to face everyone at work.  
She spends all morning over thinking it, until she eventually texts Tim _let's pretend this never happened. professionalism and all that_. He doesn't text back, but on Monday he's as cheery as ever, if a little careful, though nobody but Sasha notices.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are still reading this im sorry also i need feedback bc this is the first smut ive actually written


End file.
